Teaching love
by Heavenly-Angel-2004
Summary: Sakura's a teacher still hurting from her ex. Syaoran's the single father who's interest in women faded after his wife's death. Fate brings the 2 together when his son enters Sakuras life and turns there worlds upside down. Ss
1. Default Chapter

Hello this is my new story. I will try to update as fequent as possible.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does.  
  
Teach my son. Teach Me  
  
Summary: Sakura is an elementary teacher who was pinning over her ex boyfriend. What she didn' need was a bratty kid named Xiao Rae Li   
  
to make it worst. She thought she could handle him. That is until she met his father Syaoran Li.  
  
Chapter one  
  
A beautiful women with medium length layered hair wearing black sunglasses pulled up in Tomeoda Elementary car park. She grabbed her   
  
stuff and jumped out of her Silver Corsa. She locked it and began to walk into school when she bumped into her friend Tomoyo Hirragizawa.  
  
"Sakura hiya" the raven hair beauty greeted. She too was heading to the school where she also worked. "Did you have a nice weekend?" she   
  
asked. Her deep blue eyes sparkled in the sun.  
  
Sakura removed her sunglasses to reveal a pair of sparkling green eyes that people commented looked like emeralds. "Dull as usual Tomoyo.  
  
I had so much marking to do that i didn't have time to go out" she whined.  
  
Tomoyo laughed "Sakura i'm sure you had time". Her smile faded "Though you're still pinning over him aren't you?".  
  
Sakura nodded. A month ago she had broken up with her boyfriend Tai Mak. She had been going out with him for two years until she caught   
  
him cheating on her. Now she had vowed never to fall in love as to her men were'nt worth it. "I can't stop thinking about him Tomoyo". SHe had   
  
to hold back the tears.  
  
Tomoyo's face saddened and she hugged her best friend "Sakura don't cry. Tai's a jerk. You can do so much better".  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes "No Tomoyo I can't".  
  
Tomoyo sighed as they walked to the school.  
  
Sakura walked into her classroom. She taught five year olds and she loved her job. The children were well behaved and they loved Sakura.   
  
On her desk was a picture of her class and of her family and friends. She sat down and looked at the empty spot where a photograph of her and  
  
Tai together use to rest. She snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rung and the children walked in.  
  
"Good morning Miss Kinomoto" greeted a little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the school uniform which was a  
  
black sailor top and a white skirt,with whire socks and black shoes( A/N like the one Sakura wears. they only have this one uniform not the   
  
white one).   
  
Sakura smile "Good Morning Mihara-San". Cho Mihara was one of her friends daughters. She loved the little girl so much. "How are you're   
  
parents?".  
  
Co smiled "Wonderful Kinomoto-San". Cho hated calling her that but she had to when at school "They took me and Onichan to the fair" she   
  
replied. Her little brother was three years old.  
  
"That's lovely" said Sakura and Cho took her seat at the front of the class.  
  
Ten minutes later all the children were sat in their seats. Sakura was about to start the lesson when the door opened and the Principle walked   
  
in with a young boy. He had messy light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Sakura smiled at the sweet looking child. The other children all   
  
giggled and smiled at him.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto this is Li Xiao Rae. He will be joining us for the rest of the year" said the Principle.  
  
Sakura smiled at the boy hoping to be come friends. Only she found him glaring at her.  
  
"Welcome Li-San I'm Miss Kinomoto" she greeted and bowed. Xiao Rae bowed and Skaura noticed how neat it was. The Principle smiled   
  
and left the classroom hoping the boy would fit in incase he had to meet his father again. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Now where shall we sit you" Sakura said to him. Xiao Rae just stared at her. Sakura looked around and spotted an empty seat at the back   
  
of the classrom next to the window. "You may sit at the back but first why don't you tell us a little about your self?".  
  
Xiao Rae faced the class still not smiling "My name is Li Xiao Rae. I am five years old and i come from Hong Kong in China".  
  
The children and Sakura were awed by his posh but cold voice. Sakura had never seen a five year old act like this. She managed to speak   
  
"Do you have any brother's and sisters?".  
  
"No" he replied "May i take my seat now?".  
  
"Of course Li-San".  
  
He nodded and sat inhis seat. Sakura smiled at him hoping he would smile back.  
  
He did'nt.  
  
"Ok class. Take out you're Maths books and we will begin the lesson". She walked over to the cupboard and took out two books and gave  
  
them to Xiao Rae. "Here you are" she said.  
  
"Thank you" he replied.   
  
Sakura walked backed to the front of the classroom "Now today children we are going to do the two times table. Now who can tell me what one  
  
times two is?".  
  
The children all put there hands up except Xiao Rae. Sakura was about to pick a student when someone shouted out the answer.  
  
"The answer is two"! came that same cold voice.   
  
The children gasped as they knew Sakura didn't like children shouting out the asnwer without being picked. "That is correct Li-San but in this   
  
classroom we do not shout our answers. We put or hands up like this" she said showing him what to do.  
  
"I know how to put my hand up" he mocked copying Sakura. Some children gasped while others giggled. Sakura frowned.  
  
"I do not tolerate cheek either Li-San" she replied.   
  
Xiao Rae rolled his eyes "Fine" and he turned his head to look out of the window. For the rest of the lesson he did not speak.  
  
At break Sakura was on duty with Tomoyo. "I heard you had a new student".  
  
Sakura took a sip of her coffee "Yes. His name is Xiao Rae Li and he's very unusual". she replied, She saw that he was sat on a bench writing   
  
in a book.  
  
"What do you mean Unusual?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"He's very cold. He didn't speak to any of the children and when he did he was cheeky. His voice is so cold it gives you shivers".  
  
Tomoyo looked puzzled "That is unusual. Maybe thats the way he's been brought up".  
  
Sakura sighed "Maybe but why would you want your child to be so cold?".  
  
Thats it for this chapter. I know its short but its jsut to give you an idea about what its going to be back. I want at least five reviews before i   
  
update. Please review. Thank you  
  
Lilli-Blossom-Cutie xxxx 


	2. the changed of Xiao Rae

Hiya i'm back with chaper two. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! i was so happy. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!. I'm sorry i was late updating  
  
only ive been on holiday.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does  
  
Teaching Love  
  
Chapter two  
  
At the end of the day Sakura said goodbye to her students when she noticed that Xiao Rae was the last to leave. He was packing his things   
  
neatly in his backpack.  
  
"Li-San how are you getting home?" she asked walking over to him.  
  
Xiao Rae glared at her making her flinch. "My father is picking me up or my butler".  
  
Sakura then knew that Xiao Rae must come from a weathly family. "OK. I will shall see you tomorrow then Li-San".  
  
Xiao Rae bowed "Goodbye Miss Kinomoto". He placed his bag on his back and left the classroom.  
  
Sakura decided to follow him. When she came to the doors she saw him walk over to a talk man. She couldn't make out his looks. She waited   
  
for the man to hug his son but that never happened.   
  
*Xiao Rae*  
  
The young boy walked over to the tall man. The man had the same messy brown hair but his eyes were a firey amber and were fierce looking.   
  
Even though he wasn't smiling he was still a handsome man.  
  
"Hello Father" he greeted politely and bowed.  
  
"Hello Xiao Rae" he replied returning the bow. "How was your first day at school?".  
  
"It wasn't good father. The children act very different to me" Xiao Rae replied while walking over to the other side of the black sports car and   
  
climbed in. His father know as Syaoran Li climbed into the drivers seat.   
  
"They will be. They were not brought up the way you were" he replied in the same monotone voice. "I hope you were showing them how well   
  
behaved you are?". Syaoran shoyt his son a quick look.  
  
Xiao Rae sighed "Yes father". He hated the fact that he couldn't act like the other children. He wanted to run around and get dirty or play   
  
football but he knew his father wouldn't allow it. He wanted to change.  
  
"Very good" replied Syaoran. "I hope this school will be good for you".  
  
"Will you be able to play with me later?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I can't Xiao Rae i have work".  
  
Xiao Rae didn't cry or pull a sad face. He was use to it. He knew he was meant to have no friends.  
  
***Next day***  
  
Sakura walked into the classroom and sat down. She had arrived early to finish grading some of the children's work that she didn't get to do   
  
last night. She had just finished when the door opened and the students had started to arrive.  
  
"Morning Miss Kinomoto" they all greeted and took their seats.   
  
Sakura smiled and stood up "Good morning class" she replied when she noticed an empty seat. "Has anyone seen Li-San?".   
  
The children looked around and started to whisper to each other when the young boy walked in with the usual frown plastered on his face.  
  
The muttering got louder.   
  
"Class settle down" Sakura said in her gentle voice. She turned to Xiao Rae "Li-San why are you late?" she asked him sweetly.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto" he replied in his cold voice. Sakura thought he was going to be nice for once but she had thought about it too soon.   
  
"But then again miss its none of your business".  
  
The children and Sakura gasped at Xiao Rae's attitude. Sakura frowned at him "For your information Li-San when you are late for my class   
  
then it becomes my business". She felt like she was talking to a grown up, not a five year old boy.  
  
Xiao Rae glared at her. He was angry at the way she had spoken to him "No one but a Li can speak to me like that" he spat quietly to himself   
  
and walked to his seat and he didn't speak again.  
  
At break he was sat on his own when a boy around the age of ten walked over to him. He had blonde hair and green eyes. "Yo kid give me   
  
you're money or else" he demanded".  
  
"Or else what?" Xiao Rae replied. It was his second day and he already hated the school.   
  
The boy grabbed hold of Xiao Rae's collar "Or else i'll beat you up" he growled.   
  
Xiao Rae stared into his green eyes coldly "I'm not affraid of you".  
  
"Oh yeah? We will see about that" the boy replied and went to smack him but Xiao Rae dodged the attack and kicked the boy in the stomach.   
  
The boy fell to the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
"You ready for more?" demanded Xiao rae. He was stood in a fighting stance.  
  
The boy looked at him "Where did you learn to fight like that?".  
  
"From my father" he replied stepping out of the stance.   
  
"Wow thats so cool" replied the boy "I'm Chang Justin" he introduced bowing.  
  
"Li Xiao Rae".  
  
Justin smirked "I could use someone like you around here".  
  
Xiao Rae looked at him puzzled "What do you mean by that?".  
  
"I mean, you could be my partner. We could rule the school by the end of the week. Me and you".  
  
Xiao Rae thought for a moment "HOw would we rule the school?".  
  
Justin smiled "By doing what i tried to do to you".  
  
Xiao Rae nearly lost his balance. Hurt other people? He was taught never to do things like that but this guy was offering him something that no   
  
one has given him before.  
  
Friendship.  
  
Xiao Rae had made his mind up "Ok" he said to Justin.  
  
"Good now let me show you how things work around here".  
  
***Sakura***  
  
She was on break duty again She was thinking about her ex and how much he had hurt her and how she will never fall in love again. She jumped  
  
when she heard a girl scream. She turned quickly and what she saw she could not believe.  
  
Xiao Rae was pushing a girl to the ground.   
  
She quickly ran over and grabbed hold of Xiao Rae before could push the girl again. "Li-San what do you think you are doing?" she yelled at   
  
him. Never had she shouted at a child before. She turned to the girl and saw that it was Lilly Terada, Rika's daughter. A six year old girl with   
  
long red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Terada-San are you alright?" she asked letting go off Xiao Rae and helping the girl up. Xiao Rae laughed to himself.  
  
"I'm ok Miss" she replied "Really i am" she smiled softly and then looked at Xiao Rae.  
  
Sakura turned to Xiao Rae "I will ask you again Li-San. Why did you push Terada-San?".  
  
Xiao Rae felt bad but he knew that being naughty was the only way for him to have a friend. He looked around and spotted Justin and a few of  
  
his mates looking at him. He couldn't tell Sakura who had put him up to it so he decided to lie.  
  
"Because i felt like it" he told her. "She deserved it".  
  
Lilly was shocked and so was Sakura. "Come with me young man. We are going to the Principals office. SHe took hold of his hand and took   
  
hold of Lillys.   
  
Xiao Rae tried to get free but it was no use. He knew he was in trouble.  
  
When they got to the principals office Sakura told Lilly to wait outside. Inside Principal Watts was frowning at Xiao Rae.  
  
"Young man can you explain your behaviour in the playground?".  
  
Xiao Rae was sat on a black leather chair swinging his legs his cold face glued to the floor. "I was bored".  
  
Sakura was sat next to him and she didn't like his tone of voice.  
  
"You was bored?" Mr Watts questioned. "You was bored so you decided to hurt another student?".  
  
Xiao Rae lifted his face up and looked into Mr Watts grey eyes. "Yes".  
  
Mr Watts sighed "I'm affraid i'm going to have to call your father".  
  
Xiao Rae's eyes widened "No you can't call my dad...... He's erm in work".  
  
Sakura looked at the boy and she could see that he was scared. She decided to speak "Mr Watts is there any need for that?".  
  
Xiao Rae looked at his teacher. She was sticking up for him!.  
  
"I'm affraid its my only choice" replied Mr Watts as he dialed Xiao's Rae's father.  
  
Xiao ae sunked into his chair. His father was going to kill him.  
  
**Twenty minutes later***  
  
A green convertable pulled up outside the school. Syaoran got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He walked slowly up to the school.   
  
He arrived outside the Principals office and knocked.  
  
Sakura and Xiao Rae both jumped when they heard the knock.  
  
"Come in" said Mr Watts.  
  
When the door opened fully it was then that...........................  
  
Fierce amber met with emerald green..............................................  
  
OOOOOh thats it for this chapter! i hope you all liked it. Please review!!!! i want at least 5 reviews pretty please!. What do you think will  
  
happen???. Poor Xiao Rae.  
  
Lilli xxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya i'm back with the third chapter of this story. I was so happy by all the reviews i got. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and is enjoying  
  
my story.   
  
I've decided to story writing sweet home tomeoda. I'm sorry to those who reviewed but i didn't want to continue with it, I may start again after   
  
this one is complete. Don't worry i love this story and i'm going to finish it.  
  
Thank you again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does but everything else is mine.  
  
Teaching Love  
  
Chapter 3- Not such a good start.  
  
Fierce amber stared straight into the emerald pools of a beautiful lady. For a moment they lingered before he finally managed to tare   
  
himself away from them. He had to before he got lost in them.  
  
Mr Watts looked at Mr Li "Mr Li i apologise for any inconveinence this has caused".  
  
Mr Li turned to Mr Watts. Still not looking at his son who was stood straight awaiting for his father to speak to him. "Mr Watts i've come hear   
  
because you said it was important".  
  
Sakura who had been staring at Syaoran since he walked in couldn't believe how handsome he was. She was memorized by him and when   
  
he spoke she couldn't help but shudder at how deep and sexy his voice sounded. "Stop it" her mind yelled "You're not suppose to be thinking   
  
like this".  
  
"Yes Mr Li. I'm sorry to tell you but you're son has been caught bullying another student. A girl" he said simply but sternly. For some reason   
  
he was affraid of the boys father.  
  
Syaoran's eyes shot to Xiao Rae who quivered at the angry look his father gave him. "Is this true?" his eyes were now raging with fire.   
  
"Is what i've just been tolf true?" he demanded angrily at the boy.  
  
Xiao Rae had to hold back the tears "Yes father" he replied not looking at him.  
  
Sakura looked at Xiao Rae and her heart melted. She could see how hurt he was. She turned to Syaoran and decided to speak   
  
"Don't be to hard on him Mr Li. I'm sure Li-San didn't mean it" she said softly.  
  
Syaoran looked into the woman's emerald pools again. He felt himself looking deeper and deeper into them as if searching for   
  
something but he managed to snap out of his thoughts. "Get a hold of yourself Syaoran. Its only a woman" he mentally thought.   
  
"What business is this of yours?" he said coldly. His firey eyes turning cold.   
  
Sakura couldn't help but look away. His eyes somehow stung her. She looked at him again but with a frown "He's in my class and perhaps   
  
you should hear your sons side of the story before you yell at him".  
  
Xiao Rae couldn't believe that she had stuck up for him. He frowned thinking she was just another woman after his fathers money and would   
  
do anything to get him.   
  
"Whats you're name?" he asked Sakura. He wanted to know it for some reason.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly "Miss Kinomoto".  
  
"I don't have time for this" said Syaoran trying to control himself.. He turned to Mr Watts "I'm taking Xiao Rae home for the rest of the day".  
  
"But what about his punishment?" said Mr Watts. "The boy has to be punished" he continued looking at Xiao Rae who had taken a sudden   
  
interest in the floor.  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breath "You can deal with him tomorrow but for now he is coming with me" he told Mr Watts firmly. "Come Xiao   
  
Rae"   
  
he ordered.  
  
Xiao Rae jumped when he heard his father and without any notice he walked out of the room followed by his father who took one last glance at   
  
Sakura. He frowned but couldn't help but feel something. and slammed the door.  
  
Sakura looked at Mr Watts and sweatdropped "Erm i guess that went well" she laughed in her throat trying to hide her true feelings.  
  
Mr Watts sighed.  
  
**Outside***  
  
Syaoran was walking a few steps ahead of his son. He felt for the first time in years embarrasment. He dug his car keys into the palm of his   
  
hands not caring about the pain. He walked up to the car and opened the door for his son.  
  
"Get in" he ordered.  
  
Xiao did as he was told and they drove all the way back to the house in silence.  
  
They pulled up outside a large two storey mannor. It was a very beautiful house and was surrounded by gardens. It was the biggest house in   
  
Tomeoda. When they got inside Syaoran ordered Xiao Rae to go and way for him in the main sitting area.  
  
Xiao Rai sat down and looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. He looked at the pictures situated on the fireplace and one   
  
took particular interest in him.  
  
It was a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiled knowing that the woman in the picture was his   
  
mother. THe mother he had never met because she had died giving birth to him. He jumped when he heard the door open to reveal his   
  
grandmother and father.  
  
He stood up and bowed. His grandmother who was a tall elegant lady with long black hair and the same amber eyes as his fathers sighed.  
  
"Xiao Rae is what i've been told true?" she asked in a posh yet gentle voice.  
  
Xiao Rae lowered his head. He felt guilty "Yes" he whispered.  
  
"Yes what?" Syaoran growled.  
  
Xiao Rae lifted his head and looked at his grandmother "Yes grandmother".  
  
Yelan sighed again "Why did you do it Xiao Rae?. That is not you".  
  
"What is me though?" Xiao questioned getting angry "I mean i do everything you tell me to do but what do i get out of it?". He was getting   
  
really angry.  
  
THe adults were both shocked. Syaoran glared at him "You get the respect you want and the chance to earn a good living".  
  
"By having no friends?" he asked "Father i hate my life. I want to run around and play like other children and i'm going to" he yelled even louder.   
  
"I don't even care that i injured that stupid girl".  
  
"XIAO RAE" Syaoran barked. He walked over to his son and grabbed him by his arms "How dare you speak like that!".(A/N he didn' hurt him   
  
he would never hurt his son)  
  
"Syaoran put him down" Yelan ordered. Syaoran objected but put Xiao Rae down. "Xiao Rae what has gotten into you?" she asked.  
  
Xiao Rae ignored her and ran out of the room and for the first time in ages he cried.  
  
Syaoran was going to go after him but Yelan stopped him "Leave him be".  
  
"But mother...." he was vut off.  
  
"No buts. You shall leave him for tonight".  
  
He cursed "He's never behaved like this before". He sat down "Its that school. Two days and they've already changed him".  
  
Yelan also sat down "You cannot blame the school. If there is anyone to blame then its us".  
  
"Us?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"He's right. He doesn't have any friends. He's lonely Syaoran. Maybe you should go easier on him".  
  
Syaoran thought about it but didn't say anything else for the night.   
  
Later on Syaoran walked into Xiao Rae's bedroom which was on the second floor at the back of the house. He saw his son sleeping peacefully  
  
and he couldn't help but smile. He noticed the picture of Aikino his deceased wife and mother to his son. Since she died there had been no   
  
other woman in his life except for pleasure when he needed it.  
  
He walled out of the room and into his. He lay on his bed when a certain pair of eyes flickered before him. He closed his eyes and this time he   
  
could picture the face of a beautiful woman. He cursed.   
  
"Why am i thinking of that damn woman?".  
  
*****The next morning****  
  
Xiao Rae walked down for breakfast and saw that his father was still sat at the table.   
  
"Good morning" he said nervously taking a seat.   
  
Syoaran who had been reading the paper placed it on the table. "Good morning. I've decided to take you to school today. I want to talk with   
  
you're teacher".  
  
"Why though father?".  
  
"I jsut do".  
  
******Sakura******  
  
She was sat at her desk preparing for the day. Ever since she had met Syaoran she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her thoughts were   
  
interupted by the classroom door opening. She looked up and gasped.  
  
Syaoran Li was walking towards her.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Kinomoto" he greeted but not so friendly.  
  
"..Go..Good Morning Mr Li" she stuttered. "How may i help you?".  
  
Syaoran took in her beauty. Her soft tanned skin, her pinkish lips. Her white shirt. "I wanted to ask you a favour actaully".  
  
Sakura was puzzled "What favour is that?".  
  
"I want to watch you teach" he replied "I want to know what and how you teach you're pupils".  
  
"What?" she asked shocked. No parent had ever asked that.   
  
Syaoran looked at her. More stared into her eyes really. "I believe you heard me Miss Kinomoto".  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say. She looked around and then looked backed into his amber eyes "If you want to then i'm sure Mr Watts   
  
wouldn't mind. Where is Li-San?".  
  
"Outside waiting for the bell to sound then he will enter" he answered. "Now where will i be sitting because i will not be able to sit in those   
  
chairs seen as i'm to big". He smirked.  
  
Sakura frowned at his sarcaism. "There is a bigger table at the back of the classroom. You will be sitting there Mr Li".  
  
He moved closer to her and Sakura could almost feel his breath he was moving that close. "I shall look forward to this" he mocked and   
  
slowly he moved away from her.  
  
"I hope you do" she replied through gritted teeth. She hated men who were cocky and Syaoran Li was one of them. "By the way Xiao Rae will   
  
be spending two weeks in detention" she told him.  
  
Syaoran turend around "OK" he said firmly knowing that this punishment was nothing compared to what Xiao Rae had had before.  
  
Five minutes later the bell rung and the class entered including Xiao Rae who avoided her eyes and went to his seat which was at the other   
  
end to his fathers.  
  
"Good morning class" she greeted.  
  
"Good morning Miss Kinomoto" they all replied except for Xiao Rae.  
  
Sakura took the register and decided to introduce Syaoran. "Class today we will have Mr Li joining us" the whole classed turned and looked at  
  
Syaoran who didn't smile just looked at them with no emotion. Some of the children shuddered. "He will be staying with us for the day and   
  
taking notes about how the class is taught" she continued. She looked at him and she could swear he had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Now lets begin" she said as she took another glance at Syaoran who was looking at her. She quickly looked away trying to hide her blush.  
  
Syaoran smirked on the inside. He wanted her.  
  
Thats it for this chapter i know its a litle different but Syaoran is a player. He jsut doesnt want long term relationships. Please review!!!!  
  
Heavenly-Angel xxxxx 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my beta reader lizzyb without her this chapter wouldn't   
  
of been so good. Thank you so much! :)  
  
Also thank to you- My readers and reviewers.  
  
Also Syaoran isn't interested in meeting anyone else. He wants women   
  
for his personal pleasure and seeing the beautiful Sakura has made him want her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS clamp does.  
  
Teaching Love  
  
Chapter four  
  
Sakura had spent the whole class avoiding Syaoran's eyes but she could still feel his stare which was making her very uncomfortable.   
  
"What's his problem?" she kept asking herself, starting to get irritated.  
  
She was about to continue with her lesson but the bell had rung before she had the opportunity to say anymore but to dismiss the class.  
  
"Okay everyone, we'll continue after this break" she said before dismissing them.  
  
The class jumped out of there seats and left the classroom in a dash, all except for   
  
Xiao Rae, who was currently walking over to his father.  
  
"So this is why you came here father?" he questioned him.  
  
"To see how Kinomoto sensei teaches?"  
  
Syaoran turned to look at his son "Yes. But I think you should head to her, I think she wants to speak to you."  
  
Xiao Rae turned around and saw Sakura looking at him with a small smile on her face. He frowned and walked over.   
  
"Where am I to go?"  
  
"I will be taking you to the detention room but first I will have a word with your father." she replied. She finally turned to look at Syaoran and gave   
  
a small glare.  
  
"What are your plans Mr. Li?" she asked with a lace of ice hinted in her voice.  
  
Syaoran frowned. He hated it when women talked like that. His late wife was like that with him.   
  
"I have to get going. I have a lot of meetings. I shall be here to pick him up though." He replied stiffly.  
  
Xiao Rae sighed. What was his father trying to do?  
  
"Ok then Mr. Li I'm sure Li-san will look forward to seeing you" Sakura said looking away.  
  
"Let's go Li-San" she walked over to the door and turned back to Syaoran.  
  
"Good day Mr. Li" and without waiting for a reply she left the classroom with Xiao Rae trailing behind.  
  
On the way to the detention room Xiao Rae saw Justin who smiled at him.   
  
"Give her shit" he whispered to him. Xiao Rae smirked and carried on walking with a plan on his hands.  
  
When they reached the room Sakura opened the door and Xiao Rae saw that he was on his own.   
  
"Isn't anyone coming?" he wondered.  
  
Sakura looked at him "Only the teacher on duty. Most of the children are well behaved in this school Li-San. Now please take a seat. The teacher   
  
will arrive soon."  
  
A couple of minutes later Mr. Watts walked in.  
  
"Thank you Miss Kinomoto, I'll take care of everything from here." he said then took at seat at the front of the classroom. Sakura nodded and left  
  
to go to the staff room.  
  
Mr. Watts looked at Xiao Rae and for some reason felt afraid when he saw the little boy smirk at him.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Now I know where Xiao Rae gets his attitude from" Sakura told Tomoyo as they were sat drinking coffee.   
  
"His father. He sat in my class this morning. He insulted me!"  
  
Tomoyo took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"How did he do that?" She calmly asked  
  
"He wanted to see how I taught my students. I believe he was trying to say that I can't teach!" She exclaimed obviously infuriated.  
  
Tomoyo gave a little laugh "Are you sure that's what he meant?"  
  
Sakura practically slammed her cup down on its saucer making it clank.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo, I'm very sure!" she said a little louder   
  
"He thinks he's better than everyone". She pulled a face making Tomoyo laugh even harder.  
  
"Oh come on Sakura. The man can't be that bad".  
  
Sakura was about to say something when she heard a lad screaming. "What the-?"  
  
She and Tomoyo ran out of the staff room and saw that it was coming from the detention room. Sakura opened the door and gasped at what   
  
she saw.  
  
Xiao Rae was kicking and throwing the chairs and equipment and Mr. Watts was trying to get close to him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME" he yelled. The anger in his was roaring him and he   
  
couldn't stop.  
  
"Li-San please stop" begged Mr Watts.  
  
Sakura told Tomoyo to get help and she started to walk over to the boy.   
  
"Li-San?" she questioned.  
  
Xiao Rae's flaming amber eyes shot to his teacher "Stay away from me you" he demanded. He wanted Justin to be his friend and he knew this  
  
was his only way.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe that this was the quiet "Li-San please. You don't want you're father to know about this do you?". she said softly.  
  
Xiao Rae's eyes flickered as he pictured his father angry look.  
  
Sakura noticed that he lowered the vase he was holding. She moved closer slowly and before Xiao Rae could react she had took the vase out  
  
of his hands.  
  
"Hey" he yelled trying to get it back. Sakura knealed down to his level and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Li-San are you okay?" she whispered.  
  
Xiao Rae clenched his hands. His amber eyes looked into Sakura's emerald ones and he found himself staring into them. He didn't realise that  
  
she had pulled him into a hug. He closed his eyes and Sakura was shocked that he had hugged her back.   
  
After a minute or so Xiao Rae realised what he was doing. His teacher was hugging him like a mother would.  
  
Wait.  
  
A mother. Something he had never had and something he never will. He was the unlucky one. He was the one cursed to live life without a  
  
mother. He unlike others only had a father. His eyes beganto show anger.  
  
"Leave me alone" he said in a cold voice.  
  
Sakura didn't move "Li-San" she was about to say something but he cut her off.  
  
"No. Leave me alone. I want to go home". He wanted to cry.  
  
Sakura smiled faintly "Its ok to cry" she whispered.  
  
Xiao Rae nodded and for the first time in ages he began to cry. "I want to go home".  
  
Sakura turned to Mr Watts. "Could you call his house?".  
  
Mr Watts nodded and left the classroom with Tomoyo who had just got back and was shocked to see how Sakura had managed to calm the  
  
boy down.  
  
She turned back to Xiao Rae and smiled "Are you ok now?".  
  
"I hate you" was all he said and he stormed and sat down.  
  
Sakura was taken back by that but tried to brush it off.  
  
Five minutes later Mr Watts came back. "His father wasn't in so I spoke to Mrs. Li".  
  
When Sakura felt that her heart sink. He was married?. She didn't see a wedding ring on his finger. But of course,   
  
She turned to Xiao Rae "You're mother is coming to pick you up".  
  
Xiao Rae glared at her "My mother?" he growled. "She can't pick me up".  
  
Sakura was confused "But she is".  
  
"She's dead" Xiao Rae muttered audibly  
  
This is where Sakura wanted to kick herself. "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
Xiao Rae looked into her eyes again. He wanted to speak to her. confide in her but his pride wouldn't allow it. "NO YOU'RE NOT" he finally   
  
managed to yell in frustration.  
  
"Li-San please take a seat and be quiet" said Mr. Watts firmly. He was   
  
trying to take control of the situation.  
  
Xiao Rae glared at him before sitting down and he turned his gaze to the outside world.  
  
Sakura walked over to Mr. Watts. "What are we going to do about him?" She asked extremely worried.  
  
"We need to have another talk with his parents" Mr. Watts replied   
  
"Something is certainly bothering this boy".  
  
'No shit' Sakura thought fighting the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"If only he would talk to me. Perhaps I should speak to his father".  
  
"Yes I think that will be a good idea".  
  
They were interupted by a knock on the door. When Sakura turned around she saw a tall elegant woman dressed in a long black Chinese   
  
style dress. With her black hair was tied up in a bun.  
  
"Hello" she greeted in a strong yet soft voice. "I'm Mrs. Li. I have come to collect my grandson".  
  
Sakura couldn't believe that this woman was a grandmother! She looked too young.  
  
Xiao Rae got up and walked over to her. He looked up at his grandmother and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take him home?" Sakura asked.  
  
Yelan looked at the pretty girl before her. There was something about her she liked.   
  
"Yes" was all she said. She looked around the classroom and saw that it was messed up. She sighed knowing this is what Xiao Rae must've done.  
  
"I shall be going now. I apologize for the damage my grandson has done. If anything needs replacing. Please send me the bill.  
  
"Oh no" Sakura cried "We can't possibly do that".  
  
Yelan smiled faintly "Of course you can, it's no problem at all. Well goodbye".  
  
"Goodbye Mrs. Li. Li-San".  
  
Xiao Rae looked at Sakura before walking out of the classroom behind his grandmother.  
  
Sakura turned to Mr. Watts "Please find out where Mr. Li works. I need to contact him".  
  
Syaoran's office.  
  
He was working late due to work overload and meetings. He was just finishing up when the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello am I speaking to Mr Li?" came a familar voice.  
  
Syaoran frowned. "This is he. Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura blushed and she thanked god he wasn't there to see. "Yes. I called because I want to book a meeting with you as soon as possible".  
  
"Why do you need to do that?" he asked. He already knew about Xiao Rae as his mother had rung him. He wanted to get home to punish and   
  
speak to his son and what is happening to him.  
  
"I think we need to talk about his behavior. When can we meet up?"  
  
Syaoran smirked. This could be a good idea, but then again it might not. He thought for a moment. It had been a week since he had a woman to   
  
play with.  
  
"How about tomorrow night over dinner?" he asked lacking the coldness in his voice.  
  
Sakura gasped. A date! She didn't know why but she really wanted to speak to him and see him. Wait where did that come from?  
  
"Miss Kinomoto?" called Syaoran's voice.  
  
"Yes tomorrow will be fine. Say about 7?" She asked.  
  
"What's your address? I'm going to pick you up".  
  
Sakura told him her address.  
  
"Great then, Miss Kinomoto. It's a date". He beamed and before she couldn't say anything he had already hung up.  
  
Syaoran smirked to himself.  
  
Sakura  
  
She put the phone down and jumped up. What was she letting herself in for?  
  
That's it for this chapter. I'm trying to update ASAP but its hard.   
  
Please please review!!!!!!  
  
Thank you!!!  
  
Lilli xxxx  
  
Thank you again. xx 


	5. Chapter 5 sorry for taking so long!

Hiya i've got the next chapter. I'm sorry its been so long but i've had   
  
exams and ive been on holiday. I hope you can edit this asap. Thank you.  
  
Hiya everyone i'm back with a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who   
  
reviewed! it made me so happy.  
  
Special thanks to my beta reader Lizzy B! thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry i took so long but i've been on holiday for the past two weeks to   
  
Ibiza. Also i've just had the most important exams in my school time.   
  
GCSE's which all 16 year olds take in there last year of school. Ive have to   
  
spend most nights revising  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does.  
  
Teaching Love  
  
Chapter five.  
  
Today Sakura thought.  
  
Today was the day that Sakura was going to meet up with Syaoran. She had   
  
emptied her closests trying to find the best outfit to wear. She wanted to   
  
look nice without losing the professional look. She certainly had mixed feelings caused by the situation for Syaoran Li is no one to mess with.  
  
After an hour of searching she had finally found what she was looking for.   
  
"YES" she screamed   
  
jumping up and down but something at the corner of the black dress caught   
  
her eye.  
  
"Oh no" she muttered with worry.  
  
There on the bottom of the dress was a blue nail varnish stain.  
  
"Thats never going to come of".  
  
She began to panic. She had only two hours before Syaoran was going to pick   
  
her up.  
  
But her panic was interupted by the phone ringing. SHe dropped the dress and   
  
walked into the main living area and picked it up.  
  
"Hello Sakura speaking".  
  
"Hi Sakura, its Tomoyo. I was calling to asked if you had picked the perfect   
  
outfit yet?".  
  
Sakura cursed which gave Tomoyo the answer she was looking for "This is   
  
great" she yelled down the phone. "Hold on i'll be there in ten   
  
minutes".  
  
Sakura put the phone down. She suddenly remembered Tomoyo's reaction when she had   
  
told her about the phone call she had had with Syaoran.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tomoyo had called round to Sakura's flat to see how she was and to just   
  
chill with her best friend.  
  
"Hey girl" Tomoyo greeted giving her longest friend a hug. "Whats up with   
  
you?".  
  
Sakura lead her into the living area. "I've just got of the telephone to   
  
Li-San's father".  
  
Tomoyo looked at her, wanting to know how it went. "And?".  
  
"He's taking me out for dinner tonight" she replied simply. Despite the fact she wanted to scream and jump around.  
  
Tomoyo was gobsmacked "What?" she asked. "He asked you out?. He doesn't even   
  
know you!".  
  
Sakura sat down "Thats my point. I don't know why i even agreed to this".  
  
Tomoyo sat down besides her "There's only one problem really".  
  
"That is?".  
  
Tomoyo jumped up "What are you going to wear?" she asked panicking.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped "I was thinking of wearing my little black dress" she   
  
answered.  
  
"Ooooh good choice. I can't believe you are going out on a date!" Tomoyo   
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Its not really a date Tomoyo. Its more of a meeting to discuss his son's   
  
behaviour".  
  
"Oh believe me Sakura its a date".  
  
End flashback  
  
"Sakura i'm here" cam Tomoyo's voice "I've got the perfect dress for you to   
  
wear as well".  
  
Sakura walked out of her bedroom "Thank you so much Tomoyo. What would u do   
  
without you?".  
  
"Not a lot" Tomoyo joked laughing making Sakura frown. "Come on lets get you   
  
ready" and with that she dragged Sakura into the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran's house  
  
He was getting ready when his cellphone went off.  
  
"Hello?" he answered not bother checking the screen to see who it was.  
  
"Syaoran honey" came a husky voice.  
  
Syaoran cursed. It was Tiffany the women he was bedding at the moment. He   
  
only liked her for his body. He knew she was only after his money like his   
  
deceased wife and every girl he takes to bed is.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
"When can i see you next?" she whined.  
  
"Not tonight, Maybe tomorrow".  
  
Tiffany was smiling on the other end "Ok call me though Syaoran" she said   
  
too sweetly for Syaorans liking.  
  
"Bye" and he hung up.  
  
When he was ready he went to his son's bedroom and opened the door. Xiao Rae   
  
was sat on his bed looking at a maths book.  
  
"What are you doing?" he aksed him.  
  
Xiao Rae looked at him his eyes red from crying.  
  
Syaoran saw his son's eyes and it brought pain to him. He hated when one of   
  
his family member was upset but it hurt him more knowing that it was his own   
  
child. He knew he never showed enough emotion but he couldn't help it. It   
  
was the way he been brought up. He walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I miss mum" he replied. Which didn't go down well with Syaoran. "I know i   
  
never met her but i miss her".  
  
Syaoran wanted to tell him how his mother didn't want him. How she only had   
  
him to get Syaoran's money. She would of had an abortion if it wasn't for   
  
the Li-Clan finding out. He knew that his son was too young to know that.  
  
"I miss her too" he lied. "I'm going out now. I will see you tomorrow".  
  
Xiao Rae nodded. His father gave him a hug and then left hte bedroom leaving   
  
him to cry silentlly.  
  
7pm  
  
Syaoran pulled up outside the block of condominium. Sakura had told him she   
  
was on the first floor. He got out of his car and walked out to the main   
  
door. He stopped when he spotted something beautiful.  
  
Sakura was walking towards him wearing a medium length black dress with   
  
spagetti straps. it came quite low at the bust but not enough in his eyes.   
  
He could feel something inside him. "Wow" he thought to himself.  
  
"Hello" Sakura greeted when she saw him.  
  
She had to admit that he was looking handsome in his black tux.  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts "Ready to go?".  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes "Doesn't it look like i am?".  
  
Syaoran frowned. He hated people who were sarcastic. "Yes lets go" he   
  
replied coldy.  
  
They walked to his car and Syaoran opened the door for her "Thank you" she   
  
said sweetly.  
  
They sat in the car in silence neither having anything to say. When they   
  
reached the restaurant the waiter lead them to there table and left them to   
  
decide what they wanted to eat.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and watched her green eyes scan the menu looking for   
  
something tasty to eat. He couldn't help but smile as to him she was so   
  
beautiful. 'I bet she's good in bed'.  
  
Sakura rested the menu back on the table and lifted her head up to meet   
  
Syaoran's blazing amber eyes. "Mr Li we need to talk about you're son".  
  
"Please call me Syaoran" he said with a smile.  
  
Sakura blushed "OK. Syaoran i want to talk to you about Li-San's behaviour".  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Look Miss Kinomoto. My son is not badly behaved and i   
  
would rather not talk about him".  
  
Sakura was shocked. Don't want to talk about him?! Its his son for christ's   
  
sake!. "Syaoran as his father i think we should talk about him" she said   
  
clearly. "His behaviour in the past three days have been unacceptable. He   
  
has only been here for four days and he is already causing a lot of   
  
trouble".  
  
"He's new. I admit his behaviour has been odd these past few days but i   
  
blame the school".  
  
"Its not the schools fault Mr Li" she stated a little louder than expected.   
  
"I think he should see someone"  
  
"What?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Sakura gulped she could see the anger in his eyes and knew that what she was   
  
goingt o say next was deadly. "I said that maybe Li-san needs to see   
  
someone. You know talk to them about his problems".  
  
Syaoran slammed his fist down on the table causing the whole restaurant to   
  
stop and looked at them. Syaoran shot them all a deadly look and they   
  
returned to what they were doing. He stared at Sakura.  
  
"My son is fine. I don't need some stranger telling me that my son has   
  
problems" he started to get louder.  
  
Sakura couldn't take it. The bastard she thought to herself. "Fine" she   
  
snarled and got up from the table and began to storm off.  
  
Syaoran didn't want to go after but then he saw that she had ;eft her   
  
purse.He cursed and went after her.  
  
Sakura stormed outside the restaurant when she realised she had forgotten   
  
her purse "Shit".  
  
"Looking for something?" came that voice she hated to hear. She turned   
  
around and saw Syaoran smirking at her with her purse in his left hand.  
  
She walked over to him and tired to get the purse but because him being a   
  
lot taller he kept lifting it up out of her reach.  
  
Sakura was getting annoyed but she had to admit she liked this side of   
  
Syaoran. It was sureal.  
  
"Mr Li are you going to give it back to me?".  
  
Syaoran stopped and looked into her eyes. All the anger was gone from him   
  
and all he wanted to do now was pull her into a kiss. He smirked.  
  
"Only if you kiss me".........................................  
  
Thats it for this chapter! hope you like and the next one should be up before i go away( july 26th). Please please review!!!!!!!! i want lots!  
  
Lilli xxxx 


	6. c6

Hiya i'm back with chapter 6! Sorry for the long update but i've been busy. I'm really sorry! I haven't really got any excuses except for exam results,going away and well writers block!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Special thanks to my beta reader-  
  
Chpater 6  
  
"Only if you kiss me?" came Syaoran's voice.  
  
Sakura looked at him and froze. 'Kiss him'? she asked herself. She wanted to tear her eyes away from his but the longer she stared into them the harder she found it to.  
  
"Well are you going to?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
Sakura's heart melted when he smiled at her. He looked so gorgeous. She wanted to kiss him. She knew she did but thoughts of her ex were holding her back. SHe hadn't kissed anyone since him and that was two months ago.  
  
Syaoran was watching her face like it was the only interesting thing in the world. Usually he would grab the women he liked and kiss them but something about Sakura was different. He knew he couldn't just do that.  
  
Sakura managed to snap out of her thoughts "No Syaoran" she said simply ignoring his shocked face. "Now please will you hand me my purse?".  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. He was in shock. No woman has ever turned him down before and he wasn't use to it. He gathered himself together and looked down at the beauty in front of him.  
  
"I told you. Not until you give me a kiss".  
  
Sakura sighed in frustration. Didn't this man realize she didn't want to kiss him?. She cursed knowing that was a lie because deep down she did want to kiss him.  
  
She slowly walked closer towards him with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran smiled back at her knowing that she was giving in, just like all the women did. He smiled watching her move closer but what he wanted wasn't what he was going to really get.  
  
Sakura lighty kissed his lips and moved away snatching her purse out of his hand when he was least expecting it.  
  
"What?" he gasped slightly irritated that he didnt get to know how she really tasted like. He liked how her lips felt but to him it was over to soon and wasn't enough. He wanted more.  
  
Sakura smirked at him "I'm going to get a taxi home now Syaoran" and she started to walk off.  
  
When Syaoran finally realised what had happened he saw her walking down the road away from him. "HEY!" he yelled after her.  
  
Sakura looked backed and smiled "Good night Syaoran" and she carried on walking.  
  
'Don't think i'm leaving it like that' Syaoran thought running after her.  
  
Sakura could hear his footsteps behind him and she couldn't help but smirked. "He's like a love sick puppy" she giggled to herself.  
  
She only stopped when she felt him put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned and looked into his eyes "Syaoran what now?" she asked. Pretending to sound a little annoyed.  
  
"You" he gasped trying to catch his breath. Boy this woman can walk fast.  
  
"What about me?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Kissing me like that and then walking off!".  
  
Sakura slapped her forehead "Oh that" she looked at the floor and then back to him. "You're problem is?".  
  
Syaoran knew she was toying with him and he couldn't help but smile. "Am I not going to get more?".  
  
'Yes' Sakura's mind screamed. "Syaoran i hardly know you" she finally answered.  
  
Syaoran smirked "You can get to know me though".  
  
"Maybe another time. For now Syaoran i just want to go home" she replied with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Fine I'll take you home".  
  
Sakura's place  
  
Syaoran pulled up outside Sakura's appartment. "Home sweet home".  
  
Sakura nodded. "I didn't really get what i wanted tonight" she told him. "I still think you should..."  
  
"No Sakura" Syaoran interupted before she could finish "My son is not seeing someone".  
  
Sakura sighed "Very well then. Goodnight Syaoran" and she got out of the car rather quickly much to Syaorans delight.  
  
When she got in she took her coat of and placed it on the back of the chair. She felt down. Tonight hadn't gone how she had planned it. Instead she ended up kissing Syaoran!.  
  
"Never again" she said over and over again in her head.  
  
Syaoran  
  
He drove all the way home asking himself why Sakura had turned him down. No woman had ever turned him down. They always wanted him. He cursed in frustration. God he wanted to see her again. Never had a woman got to him like she did.  
  
"Why am i letting her get to me?".  
  
He pulled up outside the mannor and parked the car at the front. He walked in and Wei took his jacket.  
  
"You're back early sir".  
  
Syaoran nodded "Miss Kinomoto was tired" he lied.  
  
"Syaoran you're back" came his mothers voice. "Xiao Rae has been crying since you left".  
  
Syaoran was suprized "He was asleep when i left him".  
  
"Well he isn't now"she replied. "He's in you're bedroom".  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything but walked up to him room. He slowly opened the door and his heart sanked. Xiao Rae was lying on the bed crying holding a picture which Syaoran knew was ex wife.  
  
"Xiao Rae?" he whispered walking up to the bed.  
  
Xiao Rae looked up and wiped his eyes. "Father i'm sorry" he started to say but Syaoran cut him off and he pulled Xiao Rae into his arms.  
  
"Don't be sorry son" he soothed trying to calm him down. "Whats wrong?".  
  
"I know this sounds silly father but i miss mum" he replied softly.  
  
Syaoran pulled a face. All he wanted to do was forget about Aikino but his son was always asking questions about her.  
  
"Father please tell me what she was like" he asked.  
  
Syaoran tooked a deep breath "I can't Xiao Rae"  
  
"But why father?".  
  
Syaoran looked at the floor. "Not yet i'm not ready".  
  
Xiao Rae nodded. Even though he was only young he knew it must still hurt his father.  
  
"I shall return to my room".  
  
Syaoran looked at him "Do you want me to tuck you in?" he asked smiling.  
  
Xia Rae returned the smile "Now father what sort of a man would i be if i needed someone to tuck me in?".  
  
Syaoran laughed. He pulled Xiao Rae into another hug and kissed his head. "Get some sleep. You have school in the morning".  
  
"Am i going to be punished?" he asked knowing that he deserved it.  
  
"I don't know. You will have to see you're teacher about it tomorrow".  
  
Xiao Rae nodded "Ok father. Goodnight".  
  
"Goodnight son".  
  
Sakura  
  
She opened the door to her appartment and walkd in, locking it behind her. She leaned against it. She couldn't believe how forward Syaoran had been tonight.  
  
"I can't let it happen again' she whispered.  
  
Ever since Leo she had told herself never to fall in love with any man. In her eyes they weren't worth it. Just fools who only want women for one thing and Sakura Kinomoto was not one for giving up her virginity to anyone.  
  
She walked into her kitchen and made herself a drink a water. She gulped it down in one go. She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was only ten.  
  
"I'm so stressed out" she cried slouching down on the chair. All she could think about was Syaoran. "Stop thinking of him" she scolded herself. She was to frustrated that she didn't even feel herself falling asleep until she was gone.  
  
Next day  
  
Sakura pulled up outside school. She walked into her classroom and went straight to her desk and sat down not paying attention to the things around her.  
  
"Good morning Sakura" came a familar voice.  
  
Sakura looked up and froze.  
  
There sat at the back of the classroom was Syaoran Li.  
  
"So are you ready to give me that kiss Sakura?"  
  
Thats it for this chapter. I promise to update every 2wks now. Please please please review!. 


End file.
